


Retention

by autobotgirl12328 (forgotten_plotline)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humanized, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_plotline/pseuds/autobotgirl12328
Summary: "Why, doctor? Because, I have remembered before you have. You see, you and I are in the same problem. We are the same species, trapped in this form. We are not what we seem.""What are we then…"""The correct question would be who are we, and I know exactly who we are, doctor..."(Reposted from Fanfiction)





	1. I

"So…start from the beginning."

"I'm tired of the beginning."

"Start there anyway."

"The name I have been given is Samuel. I was adopted three years ago. When I was adopted, I had strong and complete amnesia. About five months ago I started to remember."

"Remember what, Sam?"

"Everything."

The therapist sighed, leaning back in his chair. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he concentrated on the path he would now retrace with Samuel. A common patient, Sam was growing more hostile the further they traveled into his past. It was strange but not uncommon. The therapist readjusted his glasses, looking back across the room to Samuel, sitting in the chair opposite him. Sam was a young man, barely twenty, but rather small for his age. His hair was dark, with one light strand draping over his dull eyes. He always wore his red jacket, though it was worn and running the end of its use.

"What does that mean, Sam?"

"I remember who I am, who I used to be."

"Enlighten me."

"Why?"

"You're in therapy, Samuel. You're parents worry about you, about these so-called memories you're having."

"They are memories. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure they aren't dreams? Or even false memories you created in order to fill the need of lacking memories?"

Samuel smiled, sitting up straight and placing his hands on his lap. He nodded, acknowledging the previous statement. Something about the smile made the therapist uneasy. It was crocked like a villain's. It was almost that of a cunning schemer. Nonetheless, the therapist kept calm, sitting up as well, mimicking Samuel with hands on his lap.

"I know these memories are true, doctor. I know. I know this because, I've begun to notice the people from my memory."

"Yes, you've said this," the therapist quickly flipped through his notes. "You said that these people are out to get you. Why?"

"Because I have what they want."

"Which is?"

"The key." The smile grew more cunning, like a secret being withheld.

"The key to what?"

"The get back to normal."

"Normal?"

"You see, doctor," Sam hummed, getting to his feet. "Over these past weeks, I've come to a solid point."

Sam kneeled beside the doctor, smiling as he did. The therapist looked at him cautiously. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He moved for the emergency button on the desk to alert the security guards. Something pinched against his skin, and he fell limp. Sam nodded, sitting beside him, twirling a syringe.

"I don't trust you, doctor. I never have," nodded Sam, leaning back. "Don't worry. Simple paralytic. Harmless in small doses. You should still be able to speak, doctor."

"Why…"

"I told you. I don't trust you."

"Why…"

Sam frowned, near glaring at the doctor. Then he smiled again, getting to his feet. He stood in the doorway, throwing the syringe in the trashcan. He glanced back at the doctor, stilling smiling.

"Why, doctor? Because, I have remembered before you have. You see, you and I are in the same problem. We are the same species, trapped in this form. We are not what we seem."

"What are we then…"

"The correct question would be who are we, and I know exactly who we are, doctor. I am Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons for a short time. As for you, doctor…" Sam stopped, smile widening. "You are Knock out."


	2. II

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…"

He wasn't. She knew it. Looking out at him, she carefully analyzed her boyfriend. His red hair was sloppy, completely unlike him, and that was just for starters. His eyes were faded, lost in thought. He had taken off his suit, replacing it with his usual red jacket, collar spiked up close to his ears. She sighed, wrapping her hands around him in a hug. He smiled lightly, but it was faint.

"I'm fine, Mary."

"Don't lie to me, Kyle…"

"I'm not lying."

"I can smell the smoke coming from your pants, liar."

She kissed him lightly on the check. He returned to the favor. She pulled free, moving into the kitchen. He stood in the hall, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked hardly different from the first day he looked in the mirror. His hated hair in a ruffled mess. He eyes faint and distant, long in thought. He looked no different but now it felt all wrong. He couldn't place it. He simply couldn't.

"A patient really got to me today," he explained.

"Oh?"

"Sam."

"The young boy?"

"No. The twenty year old."

"Oh, I see."

"He really got…aggressive today. Said all these things about different species and things."

He entered the kitchen, staying in the doorway. He watched Mary work, preparing their future meal. He loved her. She was sweet, special, attentive and caring. He was lucky to have her. He couldn't say the same about him to her. She glanced over at him, smiling warmly.

"What'd he say?"

"We were trapped in this form."

"We?"

"Yes. He said we were the same, trapped in this form. He called himself Starscream."

"Oh. Interesting. And you?"

"Knockout."

He looked at his reflection in the window. For a brief moment, the feeling of not being himself stronger than ever, he swore he saw his usually dark brown eyes flicker red. He closed his eyes tight, trying to regain himself. With a gentle kiss upon his check again, he opened his eyes to see Mary close to him. Her lips were within his.

"Don't let it get to you, sweetie."

"It hasn't."

"I disagree."

"I don't care."

They shared a kiss, and, for a split second, all seemed as it was. As Mary pulled away, he felt the pain return. The uneasy feeling. Questioning life.

"Please don't worry," she pleaded, placing a soft hand on his check.

"I'm trying."

"I know."

"Do you?"

She looked at him, shocked and surprised. He didn't mean to sound skeptical. The day had really gotten to him. He sighed, pulling away from her, heading for the room. He couldn't think straight anymore. Something was truly stuck in his head and refused to leave.

"Kyle?"

"I'm just going to lie down."

He entered the dark room, flopping onto the bed like a power drained child. He couldn't think. Couldn't process words. Couldn't…Couldn't…He groaned, throwing a pillow over his head. His head hurt so much. Stupid therapy lessons. He wasn't even a real doctor. He was still learning.

"Memories…dreams…lies…" he whispered, thinking over the conversation he had with Sam. "I'm just a doctor…I don't even have an assistant…yet…"

"It would help if I had my assistant…"

Kyle sat up abruptly. Those words came from nowhere, but came with his own voice. He covered his mouth, thinking over the words that just played. Words? What words, he thought bitterly with a sigh. As far as he was concerned, he heard nothing.


	3. III

"I'm going to be late again. Why am I always late?"

He grumbled to himself, as he did most mornings, about being late. He even left early today, mostly to avoid Mary in the morning. His head still wasn't on straight, and he didn't want to risk hurting her, emotionally or physically. In his rush to get out of the house, he had forgotten to his suit, his keys, and taken the long way to work. He huffed, picking up his pace slightly after a quick glance at his watch.

"There is no way in this world that I'm getting to work on time today."

Something sparkled in the corner of his eye, placing a smile upon his face. He stopped, turning to the parking lot beside him. Cars sat in rows and along the perimeter of the establishment. With a smile on, he strolled into the parking lot, finding the car that had caught his eye. A shiny, new, cherry red sports car sat three spaces into the lot, practically calling Kyle in.

"Wow…" he whistled.

"Hey, punk! Get away from my ride!"

Kyle looked up at the young man approaching him. Leather jacket, sunglasses, greased hair. Surely someone trying to be cool and failing miserably, he thought with a grin. After the thought had completed itself, he realized how out of his character that thought was. He shook his head, backing away from the car.

"I didn't mean…"

"I don't care, dork!" the man snapped, shoving Kyle back. "If you got a print on my car, I'll skin you!"

Kyle frowned, watching the man jump into the car with a grin. Out of character thoughts were springing up left and right now. Then another saying, in his voice but not leaving his lips, played across his mind like the night before. This time, however, there was no forgetting it. It had a way of taking control.

"Big mistake…"

A twisted grin found its way onto his face as the car backed up. As the car pulled up beside him, so the young man inside could get one last word in, Kyle pulled a coin from his pocket. The car window rolled down, and the driver offered a finger.

"Get lost, kid."

"Make me."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. The punk in the car frowned, revving the car and nearly driving over Kyle's foot. He didn't move. It was almost like he'd given control to his body to someone else. Someone who wasn't afraid to fight back.

"Back off, kid. You can't take me."

"You scratch my paint, I scratch yours."

The window rolled up, showing Kyle his reflection. His hair was neatly pulled back. His jacket's collar was spiked up. His eyes burned red. Before the car took off, Kyle managed to get a scratch down the side of it. After that, he couldn't recall much. Somehow, it was all blacked out until the moment he found himself outside his office.

"How'd I…"

"Kyle!"

He turned around, to see Mary coming for him. She quickly embraced him, near tears as she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't understand why she was so frazzled. Looking up, he found the sky dark and clouds rolling in. It was going to rain soon. His mind was working so simple now. It was almost odd compared to the thoughts he had earlier.

"Kyle, are you okay? Where have you been?"

Mary had begun speaking again, catching his attention after a moment of so. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were wet, red and projected how fragile she felt. He didn't understand. He opened his mouth to talk but words failed him. He didn't know. He didn't understand.

"Sweetie," she whispered, hugging him again, "We're going home now, okay. We're going home."

"Home," he repeated.

"Let's go home."

She drove. He stared out the window, completely bewildered by the things they passed. It was like being a kid, and seeing everything for the first time. It was as if his mind reset itself. He could recall simple words or phrases. He remembered walking to work. He didn't remember getting to work.

"I went to work," he whispered halfway through the drive. "I don't remember getting to work."

"Hmm."

"I stopped by a parking lot. Saw this…car."

"And?"

"I don't remember."

Mary looked over at him. He pressed against the window like he wasn't all quite there. His eyes were dull, faded and tired. He glanced at her, meeting her eyes for a moment or so before turning away. She sighed. He'd had blackouts once or twice before but nothing like this.

"It's ten. At night. You left at six, right?"

"Five thirty."

"Right. What time did you get to the parking lot?"

"Six…six thirty."

"And then nothing?"

"Nothing…Mary, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Where'd that come from!"

"Just thinking."

"No. I don't think you're crazy."

"Cool."

"Anything else?"

"I want a car."

"We have a car."

"I want a sports car. A red one. With nice rims."

"I'll think about it."


	4. IV

Kyle wasn't completely sure about going to work again, especially after yesterday, but he needed to keep his mind occupied rather than wondering into that dark place somewhere in him. Mary was against the idea, but he knew that she didn't understand. She didn't know what was going through his mind. He chose a different path to work, one that avoided all parking lots and such. In short, he avoided humanity as best he could.

Work seemed so lovely after the events of yesterday. He found the building, after nearly an hour of walking. He entered, greeted by his secretary. Before leaving to his office, she got up from her desk and stopped him.

"There's someone waiting for you in there," she offered. "He's been here for a few hours."

"Did he give a name?" Kyle offered.

"No. He said it was an emergency though."

Kyle continued, entering his office, and shutting the door behind him. Turning around, he wished he hadn't. He sighed, continuing into the room. Sam offered the chair beside him. Kyle sat in the chair, checking around the room first. The blinds were wide open though, allowing the light from outside to seep in.

"How are you?" Sam smirked.

"Annoyed," Kyle sighed. "Why are you here Sam?"

"To see if you considered what I said before."

"About aliens and trapped forms? Hardly. It's not real, Sam."

"Starscream."

"I will never call you that."

"Still putting up a fight as ever, hmm, Knockout?"

"I am not Knock Out!"

"Doesn't matter whether or not you remember, I've learned something that impacts you, dearly."

"And that would be?"

"I'm afraid you're time has come to an end, Doctor."

It was instinctual to move after that sentence was finished. It saved his life to move. Sam pulled out a small gun, firing upon Kyle's now empty chair. Kyle leapt to his feet, running for the door. Sam fired again, forcing Kyle to change direction toward the window. He was pinned. Sam raised his gun, taking aim for the final shot.

"I don't understand!" shouted Kyle.

"And that's fine by me," nodded Sam.

While Kyle figured his life was complicated enough, it was only about to get more so. The glass shattered behind him, scaring him to the ground. Sam's shot misfired, though Kyle didn't really care. He was too busy watching the new player in the game to enter through the shattered window. Sam stepped back.

"You really think you can just kill him without me knowin'!" shouted the newcomer.

"Scrap…" grumbled Sam, stepping back to the door. He reached for the knob, slowly allowing his exit.

Kyle barely noticed Sam's leave. Carefully examining the newcomer, Kyle couldn't ignore the feeling of knowing this man. The man was nearly twice Kyle's side with snowy hair and deep eyes. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt, blue fingerless gloves, and white pants. The man turned to Kyle, offering a hint of a smile. He assisted Kyle in getting to his feet.

"Thank you, but did you have to break my window?" Kyle mumbled.

"Primus, don't tell me Screamer was tellin' the truth?" the man gaped.

"The truth about what…wait! Did you say…"

"C'mon, Knockout! Don't you remember anything!?"

"My name is not Knockout! My name is Kyle!"

The two stood in silence. Kyle held his arms crossed, standing slightly in front of the other. The man in blue watched Kyle carefully, hands on his hip. Eventually, the door was thrown open, and Kyle's secretary entered in a fuss. Kyle wasn't inclined to listen her at the moment.

"Miss April, get out!"


	5. V

Kyle sat with arms crossed, practically glaring at the newcomer who stood across from him. This newcomer watched Kyle with less intensity. Kyle's patients were being tried at the rate these strange events were multiplying. He figured Sam was enough, but now, with a new player, the truth of this was becoming less unlikely and slightly more realistic or involved a conspiracy of some sort. The newcomer finally collapsed on the seat across from Kyle, addressing the matter they we ignoring.

"So," hummed the newcomer. "Your name is Kyle?"

"Yes," snapped Kyle, "and you are?"

"Humans call me Benny," offered the newcomer. "Names Breakdown though."

"So, Benny, why are you here?"

"I'm your assistant! You're partner," howled Benny, standing up. "I saved your life a few minutes ago!"

"You broke my property a few minutes. You are not my assistant, I have none. I have never met you in my life!" replied Kyle, standing up as well. "I don't care for this supposed conspiracy of alien life forms you or Sam keep resorting too! I don't want any part of it!"

Benny stood silently, eventually sitting back down. He gave a sigh, scratching the top of his head. Kyle sat down slowly, concerned by his sudden burning anger. Benny smiled, nodding though. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a little key chain and twirling it in his hand. Kyle watched it carefully. There was a little key attached to a ring. The only thing on the ring was a metallic hammer carefully crafted. It seemed familiar, but he refused to think much of it.

"You know what this is?" Benny offered, specifically pointing out the hammer and letting the key slide down with help from gravity.

"No," whispered Kyle, giving a shrug. "What is it?"

"I have had this since they found me. No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to get rid of it. Strange, huh?" Benny smirked. "Got anything like that?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, barely considering the thought. Benny nodded, shoving the key chain back into his pocket. He stood up again, looking around. He patted down his jacket, and offered a slightly bow.

"I'll be off, seeing as you don't want to hear me talk anymore," shrugged Benny. "I am going to keep an eye on you, especially if Sam is after you."

"Mind if I ask why you showed me your keys for no reason?" snapped Kyle.

"Because…" smirked Benny. "Every transformer has something on them that they can't let go. Their weapon. Mine is the hammer. Screamer's was his blaster. Everyone has one, even you; you just need to look for it. You got a key chain?"

Kyle sighed, digging into his pocket and pulling out his keys. They were only his house keys, since he didn't actually know how the drive. Attached at the bottom of the chain, was a small little spear like object in a strange purplish color. It always made him feel good, holding onto it or having it in his pocket. He smiled, holding it in his hand.

"Interesting," nodded Benny. "If Sam comes for you again, try focusing on that. It could just save your life."

Benny leapt through the windows he had entered, offering a small salute and then walked away, leaving Kyle sitting in his chair alone. He let out a sigh, looking around at his ruined office. After a few minutes of silence, he stood up and entered the secretary office where April sat shaking. He gave her a pat on the back, apologized for the mess, and decided to go home.

It wasn't much of a long walk back home, but somehow Kyle had gotten lost again. He found himself in a different part of town, one he rarely visited. Wondering about, he considered what Benny and Sam had said. What if this stuff was true? What if he was an alien disguised as a human? Kyle shook his head. What a stupid thought.

"Why deny what you know is true!?"

Kyle glanced to his right, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection was slightly distorted and different from his actual appearance. The reflection displayed his hair spiked, jacket's collar up, and most importantly had his eyes glowing bright red. His reflection offered a smile.

"Come now, Kyle, you can't deny my existence any long. Breakdown and Starscream make a too convincing argument," The reflection spoke in a voice unnaturally his own.

"You do not exist," whispered Kyle, continuing forward. "You are not real!"

"I am real! I am you! I am Knockout!"

Kyle turned away from the window, crossing the street to avoid the reflection any longer. In his hastiness, Kyle turned into an alley. He stopped at the dead end, staring at the wall. He couldn't get the voice out of his head. It was his own voice. It was somehow haunting.

"Oh, Doctor!"

Kyle turned to face the familiar being. Sam stood once more, hands behind his back, and grin upon his face. Kyle sighed, offering a nod, and dug both hands into his pockets. He felt his key chain, and suddenly smiled. Something felt right.

"No Breakdown to help you now," cheered Sam, taking aim.

"Right," whispered Kyle, pulling out his key chain.

"Stay still this time."

Kyle heard the shot fired, but still he smiled. His hand tightened around the little spear on the chain the closer the shot came. Time seemed to slow down as Kyle dodged the shot, and crouched to the ground like something out of a film. Sam looked utterly shocked, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide. Kyle winked, standing up. His key chain spear glowed with an unnatural light. It grew in size, until it was slightly taller than Kyle.

"Your…How did you activate your weapon?! You're supposed to have no memory!" howled Sam, backing up.

"I give Benny points on protection," smirked Kyle.

"Breakdown…" snarled Sam, taking aim once more. "I still have the upper hand! Any last words!"

"Two," shrugged Kyle. "Buff this!"

With that, Kyle took a lunge.


	6. VI

"You are one brave bot."

Kyle groaned, looking up slowly. He couldn't recall what happened. He was currently sitting, leaned against a wall. His head and side hurt slightly, but that was nothing compared to the realization that he had another lapse in memory. Opening his eyes, he found Benny standing in front of him, leaned over slightly to be close to eye level to the sitting Kyle.

"What…what happened," mumbled Kyle, rubbing his head.

"You took on Screamer and seemed to have won," shrugged Benny, holding out his hand to offer a help standing up.

"Who?" Kyle nodded, taking Benny's assistance and stood up.

"You don't remember?"

Kyle looked at Benny. The poor man looked completely shocked at Kyle's lapse in memory. Kyle shook his head, trying to storm away as best as his weak body would let him. His body felt like it was breaking apart, and his head felt like it was burning up. He'd never felt this way after waking from a lapse.

"Hold on, KO!" called Benny, chasing after the wondering Kyle. "You are in no condition to be going off by yourself."

"Leave…leave me alone," groaned Kyle, nearly falling over.

"At least let me take you home," suggested Benny. "I figure you live nearby, right?"

"Just…" Kyle finally collapsed to his knees. "I need to…I need to call Mary. How…how long have I been out!? She could be…"

"Who is Mary?" snapped Benny, leaning over.

"My girlfriend!" hissed Kyle, eyes flashing red. They quickly cooled as he turned away. "I need to call her. Where's my phone?"

Kyle dug into his pockets, checking for his phone. Instead, he found his keys. He pulled the chain out, staring at the tiny spear like object. It was still glowing. He barely remembered it changing size or challenging Sam. After that it was blank. Benny watched as Kyle stuffed the keys back into his pocket.

"Do you have a phone?" Kyle mumbled.

"Nope, 'fraid not," shrugged Benny, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking up to the sky.

"I need to call Mary. I hope she's alright," Kyle sighed, standing up. "I need to go home…"

"I'll take ya," perked Benny, helping Kyle stand. "Just show me the way!"

Kyle gave him a glare but couldn't abject, especially with his fatigued body. He gave a sigh, nodding. He slung his arm over Benny's shoulder, allowing some of his weight to be distributed to Benny. Together, the two began walking down the street.

"Can I ask you something?" Benny hummed, glancing at his companion.

"What?" mumbled Kyle.

"Mary…how long have you two been…"

"A few years now. We met at school and just sort of clicked between us."

"Any other friends?"

"Not really. Never really liked anyone. Everyone just seemed to aggravate me."

"I understand. Me too…Everyone was just annoying."

Kyle looked up at Benny. It was like having an old friend back and yet he never met Benny before. Or…Kyle shut his eyes deep in thought. Breakdown. Kyle sighed, opening his eyes. Again something said in his own voice but not his own mind. He glanced at Benny again.

"Why are you here?" Kyle sighed.

"I told you…"

"I don't find that an acceptable answer."

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Sam said something about a key to getting back to normal?"

"Yeah, Screamer has that…You're not Screamer though," he shrugged.

"Oh? Why is it that Screamer is still out to kill me."

"Because he thinks you know where Megatron is."

Kyle stopped, allowing Benny to stumble forward a little before stopping himself. The name Megatron sounded oddly familiar and yet it was slightly frightening. Benny looked at him, concerned.

"Who know!?" gasped Kyle.

"Megatron…" shrugged Benny. "He's in charge of our team. No one has been able to find him. Knockout was the last to see him. You are Knockout…or you were."

"So Star…I mean, Sam, thinks I know where Megatron is? Why is that reason to kill me?"

"Starscream never did like Megatron."

"This crazy!" Kyle screamed. Suddenly the fatigue of his body came back, and he began to stumble downward. Benny caught him.

"Let's get you home," smiled Benny, dragging him along.


	7. VII

She couldn't stop moving. She couldn't sit still. Mary glanced out the window again. She was expecting Kyle to call any second or to see him right outside the door. He would come to her, he always did. A few hours ago Miss April had called reporting the attack at the office. Mary was expecting Kyle home any second after. Instead there was no sight of him. She was growing ever anxious.

Finally the doorbell rang. She sprang out of her chair, racing around into the hall and toward the front door. She threw it open, expecting to see Kyle who'd lost track of time as he was known to do. She remembered him getting home late after wondering through the city for an hour. He said he'd been thinking and lost the time. She smiled at the thought, opening the door.

"Mary?"

She stood almost frozen. She recognized the weary Kyle but the companion propping him up was unknown. It was slightly worrisome. The helper gave a smile, trying to act friendly, and offered Kyle to her. She stepped forward slightly, first feeling her boyfriend's forehead. He looked up at her lightly.

"Hey, Mary…know what time it is?" he mumbled.

"Nearly seven," she answered quietly. "Who is your friend?"

"Benny," introduced the companion. "I'm an old friend of Knock…Kyle! An old friend of Kyle's."

Mary sighed, helping Kyle off of Benny. Kyle continued walking, past Mary, and into the nearby table in the hall. It stood there, staring at his reflection, without another word. Mary turned back to Benny who simply offered a smile.

"Sorry, miss," he whispered.

"You're…an old friend?" Mary nodded.

"Yep. Came to visit and found him quite out of it."

"Do you know him…before his memory…I mean to say, did you know him before the amnesia?"

Benny looked toward the sky, avoiding eye contact. Mary sighed, waiting patiently for his answer. Eventually, he nodded, turning back to her. He nodded again, mumbling something.

Finally he said, "Yes. We…knew each other back then."

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Mary perked.

Benny looked toward the sky again, rubbing the back of his head. He closed his eyes, gave a sigh, and turned back toward Mary with bright eyes. His smile was back as he glanced around her to Kyle sulking in the back.

"Sorry, miss, 'fraid I can't do that," he nodded.

"Why not? I just want to know a little more about him," she turned to see Kyle behind her. He was practically eye to eye with his reflection with a look of distaste upon his lip. She looked back to Benny. He was still smiling.

"If I told you about who he was before, it would ruin who he is now."

Mary offered a confused look.

"Silly little miss, Kyle is practically nothing like he once was. If I told you about who Kyle was before, it would be like telling you of another person. I don't want to ruin your view of your dear friend, Kyle. I wouldn't hear of it!"

Benny then broke into a hearty laugh. Mary smiled lightly, offering a nod. Benny nodded back. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper and scribbling something down.

"Here's my number," he hummed, handing her the paper.

"You told me you didn't have a phone!" snapped Kyle, glaring over.

"Not one that's working at the moment, my friend. When I get it charged, you can call me if you need anything," Benny bowed. "I'm afraid I must be off now though. It's late and I'm sure I'm intruding on your dinner. Goodnight."

Benny offered a wave, marching away. Kyle rolled his eyes, standing up straight. Mary shut the door. He turned back to Kyle, coming over and offering Kyle a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled lightly but it didn't last. She led him into the dining room. He sat at one end of the table. She sat at the other end, placing food in front of either of them. Kyle didn't eat. Mary wasn't very hungry either.

"How many vacation days do you have?" Kyle asked eventually.

"A week, maybe two," Mary hummed. "Why?"

"Let's leave…"

"Leave?" She tried not to gasp. "When?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight. Soon," answered Kyle, glancing up at her.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be here anymore…"

Mary wasn't sure how serious Kyle was being. His eyes seemed to be looking past the world she knew. They seemed almost angry. She shook her head for some reason. He turned away.

"Maybe some other time," she mumbled.

He nodded, but didn't say a word.


	8. VIII

It started with a stray noise. Mary figured it was nothing. Another noise echoed. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around. Kyle was gone. She leapt out of bed, snatching some things off her desk before taking off through the house. She couldn't find Kyle. The front door was wide open. She rushed out.

"Kyle!?" She called.

She heard the car start. The car was out back. Rushing around to the back of the house, she found the car lights on. Kyle sat in the driver's seat. The car revved. Mary found her way into the passenger's seat before the car took off for its unknown location. Kyle only glanced at her once before taking off.

"Where are we going?" Mary offered in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Anywhere." The tone was unnatural to her. She tried not to panic.

"When'd you learn to drive?"

He didn't answer.

"Kyle…is there anything you want to…"

"Not Kyle."

"What?"

"Knockout."

Mary kept quiet. They drove out of town. It was late at night, no one on the road. The street lamps were the only source of light. She continued to look between Kyle and the clock. They left at around midnight. They drove in silence until two.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Mary offered.

"Shut up."

"I think we need to talk. Talking always helps."

"Not always."

"Just talk to me!"

Kyle turned to Mary. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. His eyes were burning red, narrowed at her. She slowly placed a hand on his. She kept eye contact, hoping that Kyle would come back, even if for just a moment. This wasn't Kyle. This was someone else.

"Kyle, please. Just listen to me," Mary begged. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

The color was fading from his eyes. He shook his head, groaning. Suddenly, the car began to swerve. Mary leapt onto the wheel as Kyle slumped downward. They pulled off the street, slowing to a stop.

"Kyle?"

"Mary?"

Kyle looked up lightly, looking weary and broken. She offered a smile, nodding lightly.

"Where are we?" whispered Kyle, looking around. "Are we in the car?"

"Yes. You took us for a drive," agreed Mary.

"I drove!?" he gasped.

She nodded again. This was normal. He must've blacked out. As he continued to ramble, she thought of what had just occurred. Knockout. Instead of blackouts…was this a split personality thing? She perked, watched as Kyle exited the car. He stumbled and fell into the road.

"Kyle!"

Mary jumped, rushing around the car to find him on the ground. She pulled him up slowly. Kyle snarled, shoving her aside. His eyes were bright red again as he slowly stood. He smiled, chuckling as he stumbled about the side of the road.

"Kyle, are you okay?" Mary gasped.

"Those…those stupid fools!" he howled. "My life was perfect until they came! It was perfect!"

He spun around, glaring at Mary. His eyes burned a bright red color. His smile twisted as he approached her. Mary backed up, reaching around for anything.

"Kyle…please!"

"Not Kyle…Knockout!"

Mary reacted quickly, kicking Kyle in the side. He gulped, eyes quickly changing colors, before falling to the ground. Mary covered her mouth, yelping slightly. She stepped over to him. She nudged him slightly. He grumbled, sitting up.

"Mary…what…" he groaned. "The voice…how'd it get…so loud?"

"What voice?" Mary whispered.

"He's…so loud," whimpered Kyle, holding his head. "Make it stop! Get him out!"

Mary helped him stand up. They moved toward the back of the car. Kyle stumbled once or twice, falling to the ground beside the wheel. Mary opened the trunk. It wasn't much of a trunk, more of a back seat. She didn't have anything back there, leaving enough room for Kyle to lie down.

"You!"

Suddenly, Kyle sat up quickly, clawing at her. Mary yelped, slamming down the trunk door. Kyle sat stunned a moment but soon began pounding on the glass. Mary stepped back slowly. She made sure to snatch the keys beforehand and with a jittered tap of a finger, locked Kyle in the car.

"What…what do I do?" she whispered, kneeling. "I don't…"

She reached into her pockets, searching for anything that might spark an idea. She pulled out her cell phone and a folded piece of paper. She shook her head. Useless. She could call an ambulance but what sense would they make of Kyle? They'd lock him up, calling him mentally mad. Then again, he might be. Fiddling with the folded paper, Mary perked, noticing the number written on it.

"Benny?" she smiled, quickly dialing the number into her phone. He said he knew Kyle before. Maybe this was connected. It had to be.

She waited anxiously as the ringing echoed. Eventually, the ring stopped, along with Mary's heart. She waited for a noise. She closed her eyes, whispering a hello that she barely heard. She pleaded for an answer.

"Hello?" the other replied.

"Benny!" Mary cried.

"Miss Mary?"

"Yes, oh yes!" she pleaded.

"Is everything alright?" Benny gasped. "Are you alright? And Kyle?"

"I only have one…one question for you," she hissed, holding back the many curse words she waited to place before question.

"Yes?"

"Who the hell is Knockout?"


	9. IX

Mary had dozed off after she'd finished her call with Benny. She simply sat beside the car, resting back on bumper. Before she knew it, her eyes had shut. She didn't notice the time pass but soon enough she was being nudged awake. Her eyelids fluttered open and there stood Benny, offering a smile.

"Are you alright?" Benny offered.

"Yes…fine," she sighed, standing up.

"Where is he?" Benny nodded.

Mary pointed to the trunk. As if by cue, Kyle again began pounding on the back window. Benny nodded again, sighing.

"Is…is Kyle still in there somewhere?" whispered Mary.

Benny paused, looking around. "Did you take his keychain off him?"

"Uh…no," she mumbled.

"Then yep, Kyle's still in there somewhere," smiled Benny. He quickly turned serious, glancing back at her. "We need to get him out of the trunk."

"What!" gasped Mary.

"Can you do it from here?" Benny asked.

Mary dug into her pockets, pulling out the car keys. She fumbled with the buttons, soon pressing the trunk button. Kyle nearly fell out but rebalanced himself. Realizing the trunk was open, he jumped out, glaring at Benny and Mary.

"Breakdown," he smiled.

"Now, Knockout…we'd like to talk to Kyle for a moment," Benny offered.

He frowned. "You're with her?"

"C'mon, Knockout…this isn't right," Benny sighed.

"You're with the humans!"

He lunged for Benny but he was too slow. Benny slipped around Kyle, after shoving Mary aside. Kyle stumbled, stopped, and spun around. He lunged again. Benny smiled, meeting the lunge with a fist to Kyle's stomach. Mary watched Kyle's eyes flicker from red to its normal color before passing out.

"What did you do!?" Mary gasped.

"He'll be fine," nodded Benny, lifting Kyle over his shoulder. "He'll wake up as Kyle now though."

Benny set Kyle in the trunk again. He glanced back at Mary. She was pale, eyes leaking slightly. Her hands held onto each other, shaking. Benny sighed. He stepped over to her, holding her arms, rubbing them slightly. She eyed the ground, mouth slightly open as if to speak.

"It'll be okay," assured Benny, offering a smile.

"Tell me."

Benny perked. "What?"

"Tell me…tell me everything."

"I don't think…"

"Tell me what's going!" ordered Mary, pulling free of Benny.

Benny sighed, walking away. He sat on the bumper, looking at her. He nodded, rubbing the back of the head.

"Kyle and I aren't…exactly human," Benny explained. "We're not supposed to be humans, is what I mean. We're…machines that fell into this. I can't remember how. I figure no one has just yet. We were a part of the Decepticons, a team that wasn't…exactly human friendly. Knockout…Kyle, was our medic, and I was his assistant."

Mary glanced at Kyle. She slowly moved over, sitting in the trunk beside Kyle.

"How'd you fine him…way out here?" Mary sighed.

"Just a feeling," he shrugged. "Saved him just before Screamer got him."

"Screamer...Sam!" cried Mary, nodding. "Kyle mentioned him. Why was he out to kill him?"

"We think he Knockout might know where our leader is. For Starscream, that means his chance to rule."

"What's going to happen now?"

Benny turned to her. She was looking at Kyle, running a hand across his cheek, with a faint smile on her lip. Benny looked down at Kyle, who suddenly stirred. His eyes opened slowly, looking up at Mary. Benny watched Kyle reach out and hold Mary's hand. He whispered something to her. She leaned in, allowing him to whisper again.

Benny turned away just as Mary replied, "I love you too."


	10. X

Kyle sat quietly. Everything he had heard was hard to comprehend much less absorb. Mary sat beside him, rubbing his hand. She was getting the color back in her cheeks, but her hands still felt cold. Benny told stories and things that Kyle couldn't believe were real. At least, not a week or so ago. The more Benny went into it, the more his blackouts and the voice made sense. The more he sunk into unbearable hopelessness.

"Any more questions?" Benny smiled, clapping his hands together.

Mary turned to Kyle, eyes red from earlier tears. Kyle sighed, shaking his head. Benny sighed, lowering his hands to his side.

"I don't…I don't know how to go over this again," Benny sighed.

"I don't even know where to begin processing this!" jumped Kyle, leaving the safety of the trunk. "Aliens, wars, machines, and transformations…this all sounds like a science fiction show!"

"Who says it isn't," shrugged Benny, "but it's true for us, here and now!"

"If Decepticons are supposed to be…evil, human-hating alien machines," mumbled Kyle, stepping toward Benny, "why is it we are humans? Why am I good friends with Mary? Why are you telling us this!?"

"First, can't remember. Second, memory loss and a different life lives. Third…I don't understand the question," Benny nodded.

"You remember being a Decepticon…then, and I hate to think of this, why keep Mary? Why not just take me and leave?" Kyle offered, glancing between Mary and Benny.

Benny smiled at this, nodding. "Because, my old friend…I have lived a human life as well. I have befriended many and left them behind because they were never enough for me. It always felt empty. You…and Mary, you two are different." With that, Benny leaned against his truck.

"So you're helping us?" Mary perked.

"As best I can I guess…" shrugged Benny. "In a weird sort of way."

Kyle and Mary smiled at him. Benny groaned, rolling his eyes, and opening the truck door.

"Don't get any wise ideas! I'd rather Knockout be a human named Kyle than have Starscream lead the Cons," hissed Benny, eyes flickering red. "Now, let's get going! Need someplace to hide you two!"

"I've never left town in my known life," gasped Kyle, turning to Mary.

"I rarely left…" she paused. Suddenly, she perked, leaping from the car. "But…I have an Uncle who lived in Nevada."

"Sounds good," nodded Kyle, glancing to Benny. "Right?"

"What do I care," yawned Benny. "I'm tired. It's late…or early as it is. I'm heading back to town."

Benny climbed back into his truck, starting the engine. The headlights turned on, illuminating the road ahead. He rolled down the window, glancing out at them. Mary was holding Kyle's hands. Benny sighed, turning away.

"Why…"

Kyle stepped forward.

"Just…of all the people to fall for a human," whispered Benny.

"What?" questioned Kyle.

"I do wish…for the best," nodded Benny, looking away. "We will meet again no doubt."

"I hope on a better note," smiled Kyle, offering a nod.

Benny sighed, shaking his head. The window rolled up, reflecting Kyle's image. Spiked red hair, fading eyes. The car took off, spinning wheels before rushing down the street, back toward town. Kyle sighed, turning around to see Mary not too far behind him. He offered her a smile.

"Now what?" whispered Kyle.

"To my Uncle's place," nodded Mary, heading for the driver's seat. "I haven't seen him in a while. I've talked to him though. He knows about you."

"You talk about me?" perked Kyle, watching her.

He knew Mary for a while now. He met by chance, walking back to his caretakers at the time when he'd just been found and his memory started. He had bumped into her by accident, spilling what she'd been carrying. They looked up at head other, eyes meeting, and everything after that felt wonderful.

He loved the way she'd tuck her short hair behind her ear. Her eyes would glow brighter when it was pulled back but looked mysterious and arousing. When he'd bumped into her that first day, her hair fell in front of her eyes, covering her eyebrows and shadowing her bright eyes. Diamonds, he thought.

"Kyle?"

He snapped awake, seeing her with one hand on the car door. Her eyes were bright, hair tucked behind her ears. He smirked, careful not to blush. He nodded, rounding the car and getting in. the car started, and the two looked to each other.

"Where to?"

"Nevada."

"Where in Nevada?" Kyle smirked.

"Jasper. Jasper, Nevada."

With that, they took off.


	11. XI

The trip was mostly full of sleeping and little talking. When the two of them did talk it was about the events that had happened thus far. Kyle tried hard to keep the voice of Knockout in check, listening to it as it grew louder and quieter along the trip. The closer they got to Jasper, the quieter the voice got. Kyle even managed a smile when he saw the sign indicating only a few miles to go.

"I…I don't know you're uncle do I?" whispered Kyle, turning to Mary.

"Uncle Wayne? Nope, never met him. I might've mentioned you to him but I don't talk too much about him. He's a little…crazy, if you ask me," Mary nodded. "He'll be excited to see you though."

"Will the feeling be mutual?" hummed Kyle.

Mary didn't answer. It made Kyle jitter. He turned back out the window, as is his habit. He'd seen the scenery change across state lines. The closer they got to Jasper, the blander it became. Eventually, buildings appeared, popping out of nowhere it seemed. Soon there were people too. A school, houses and stores. Kyle smiled a little, watching the town come into view. It felt strangely familiar and homey.

"Here we are," Mary hummed, pulling into a driveway.

Kyle peered out the windshield, taking in the house. It wasn't much, just a simple, one-story house with blue paint. Overall, it was a nondescript house that blended right into the scenery. Mary got out of the car. Kyle figured he'd follow, stepping out and following her to the front door. She knocked three times, waiting until it was opened.

"Mary, sweetie! I didn't think you'd be here so soon," cheered the man who opened it.

"Uncle," Mary hummed, offering the man a hug. She pulled out, grabbing Kyle by the arm. "This is my good friend, Kyle."

"I see," the uncle hummed, looking Kyle over. "He propose yet?"

Kyle froze, losing all feeling in his limbs. Mary smiled, watching Kyle drain in color and slowly slip away from reality. She shook her head to her uncle. The man nodded, looking around. He offered the inside of the house. Mary shook her head again.

"I figured we'd go and stretch our legs," Mary hummed, pulling Kyle around. "I saw a store on the way in with those candies I like."

"Keep that boy close," the uncle warned. "He doesn't seem all there."

"That's not his fault," she smiled. "You caught the poor boy off guard."

Mary led Kyle into town. They based several stores and buildings on the way in, including a school building. Kyle noticed a large mountain-like structure off to the side, with a road leading straight to it. Oddly familiar still.

"Want to come in?" hummed Mary, stopping by the window.

"No, I don't feel like being inside anywhere anytime soon," shrugged Kyle, leaning on the shop window.

"I'll be right out," Mary nodded, entering.

Kyle waited patiently, looking around. He pulled away from the store window, looking at what the store actually sold. He faintly heard people walking around and talking. He didn't seem to hear the approaching footsteps and laughter that wound up knocking him over. He collapsed, all with the two others that had been following him.

The voice flooded back almost overwhelmingly. He shut his eyes tight, trying to avoid what he knew was coming. A blackout. Knockout. He heard the two kids get back to their feet, quickly stepped over toward him but didn't touch him. He opened his eyes quickly. Two boy with four kids behind them. They stepped back at Kyle opened his eyes. One glance in the store window made what he suspected true. His eyes were red.

"We're…uh…" one of the boy mumbled.

"Back off," snarled Kyle, preparing to stand.

"Kyle!"

Mary rushed out of the store, dropping her back and addressing Kyle. The flash of anger faded quickly. She helped Kyle to his feet, while one of the kids quickly began spouting apologizes from the lot of them. Kyle shrugged, trying hard not to get angry.

"It's fine."

"We weren't paying attention," mumbled one of the boys who ran him down, "We were just trying to get home."

"It's fine, right Kyle?" hummed Mary, whispering in Kyle's ear. "You're fine, right?"

"I'm good," Kyle sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He took up Mary's bag, putting a few objects back in. "Can we just go back to your uncle's?"

"You're visiting?" one of the kids asked.

"Yes," Mary smiled. "Wayne Perkings, down the road."

"I know him!" cheered the boy who'd run Kyle down.

"I'm glad," Mary nodded. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Raf."

The boy who'd been apologizing pulled Raf back. Another kid pulled back Raf's friend. Something sunk painfully into Kyle's chest as the six of them began leaving. Raf waved, along with a young girl with pigtails. The others were more concerned with leaving.

"That was weird," mumbled Kyle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Weird?" questioned Mary, taking the bag from him.

"Felt like I should've known one of them," shrugged Kyle. "Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's go home."


	12. XII

"Mary…? Mary, are you still awake?"

Kyle sat up in the bed. The guest bed wasn't very big but it was enough. It was late in the night and yet Kyle couldn't sleep. He glanced over at Mary. She was snuggled into her blankets and pillows, sleeping soundly. Kyle sighed, looking around the dark room. After a moment, he got out of bed and changed out of his PJs. A walk might do him well.

The town was peaceful at night with no one about. The street lights kept the streets in that eerie light like in a black and white mystery film. He liked the feeling though it was awfully lonely. He smiled nonetheless, wondering about. All the stores seemed closed, lights off and closed signs out. It felt like the end of the world. It felt surprisingly wonderful. Kyle even wore a smile.

He perked, listening to the near silent noises in the night. It sounded like fight. Unnaturally, Kyle followed the noise, slightly driven by something to follow it to a source. Running down the road, he at last turned down as alley way where two people were in the middle of fighting. Two women to be specific. One woman wore mostly black and purple with hints of gold. The other was dressed mostly in blue and silver. Kyle looked around, unsure what to do. The woman dressed in black shoved the other off, slamming her into the wall. Kyle let out a small yelp, stepping back. This gained the woman's attention.

"A witness…can't have that…" she hissed, dropping the other.

She moved toward Kyle. He didn't move. He couldn't. Fear had struck him paralyzed. Air barely escaped his lungs. As the woman approached, his head began to pound, and he began to panic. He dug into his pockets, hoping for anything. He froze again. His keychain.

"Stop!" ordered Kyle, pulling the keychain out. He held it out, arm shaking.

The woman laughed. "Who do you think you are?"

"Run!" ordered the other woman.

Kyle glanced at the woman against the wall. He recognized her from earlier today with the group that had run him down. He couldn't think about it longer as the second woman rushed him, knocking him down and throwing him into the alley way. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he slammed against the wall. The woman laughed again.

"Don't you know better than to challenge Airachnid," she laughed.

Kyle froze, eyes flickering red. Airachnid. An image flickered across his eyes. Eyes flickering, soon they stayed red. A twisted grin appeared on his lip. He stood up, tightening his grip on the keychain. It began to glow, growing to proper size. He spun it around then pointed it at Airachnid.

"I never did like you, Airachnid," smirked Kyle. "This is just a good excuse."

Airachnid perked, looking at Kyle cautiously. "Do I know you?"

"I'll answer that after I've knocked you out," hummed Kyle, lunging.

"Knock Out?" gasped Airachnid, dodging Kyle's first attack.

Kyle quickly moved his arm swiftly, hitting Airachnid in the side. She collapsed to the ground. She hissed, kicking him in the leg. He stumbled, but kept his balance. Airachnid leapt up, shoving him into the nearest wall. He kicked her swiftly but wasn't enough to knock her away.

"Knock Out, we're on the same team," she whispered.

"I really don't care," he hummed, shoving her down.

He took up his weapon, aiming to strike straight in the chest and finish the fight. The other woman sat in wait, expecting the worse from the fighting two. Weapon raised, he prepared to lower it quickly. Halfway, he stopped, screaming. The weapon fell from his hand as he stumbled back.

"No! I won't!" shouted Kyle, holding onto his head. "Get out of my head!"

"Ha! You haven't broken completely free Knock Out," Airachnid cackled, kicking Kyle over. "That human half of you still clings to life. Let me take care of it for you."

She leaned in, cutting his cheek with her nail. Something fired from behind. They both turned back, watching the other woman. She pointed her gun at them now. Airachnid glanced between Kyle and the girl. She shook her head.

"Isn't worth it," she hissed, walking away. "Enjoy your human, Arcee…"

Kyle watched as Arcee stared at Airachnid. The other was soon gone. Arcee shook her head, groaning. She slid her gun back into hiding, glancing at Kyle. He sat up, rubbing his cheek. The blood remained on his hand.

"What…what happened?" he whispered.

"You saved my life, I guess," she shrugged, turning to him. "Who are you?"

"Kyle."

"No…Who are you?"

"I don't know what you want me to say…"

"She called you Knock Out…are you a Decepticon?" howled Arcee.

"Don't call me that…" whispered Kyle, turning away.

"What?"

"Don't call me that!?" shouted Kyle, glaring at her. "I don't want to be this 'Knock Out." I don't want to be a Decepticon!"

"What do you want to be?" argued Arcee.

Kyle paused, looking around. "I…I want to be human."

Arcee rolled her eyes, marching away. She stopped at the end of the alley, glancing back at Kyle. She looked almost sorrowful. Kyle slowly got to his feet, stumbling toward her. She shook her head, turning away. Kyle stopped, watching her.

"You're a Decepticon…I don't know if I can trust you," sighed Arcee.

"I don't want to be a Decepticon," pleaded Kyle. "What are you? Can't a join your team or something?"

"I'm an Autobot," Arcee smiled. "I still don't know."

"Please," begging Kyle, stumbling forward.

"I'll look into it," she nodded, disappearing.

"Please!" Kyle called, chasing after her. He fell at the entrance of the alley. "I just want to be with Mary…I love her. I don't want to lose her…I don't…I don't want to lose her…"


	13. XIII

Kyle stumbled home, mostly wondering through the town. Eventually, he found Uncle Wayne's home. He stopped in the driveway, spotting Mary sitting on the porch. At the sight of Kyle, she stood up, arms crossed and waited for him to finish his march up the driveway. Kyle sighed, hobbling up the rest of the driveway.

"How bad are you hurt?" she asked.

"Not bad," he lied.

"Are you bleeding?"

"Maybe."

He collapsed on the porch beside her, rubbing his leg. He looked up at her until she finally sat down next to him. She was wrapped up in blanket, watching him carefully. He tried to put an arm around her but his shoulder hurt too much. As he lowered it, she stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"You are…bleeding," she whispered.

There was a cut and liquid streaming out but it hardly looked like blood. It shimmered a different color and luminosity. She touched it lightly, and it seemed to spark at the touch. Kyle cringed, pulling away and gripping his arm. She sighed, turning away.

"I'm sorry," Kyle hummed.

"I'll go get some bandages," Mary sighed, standing up.

"Mary," Kyle mumbled.

"Yes?" she stopped at the door, looking back at him.

Kyle paused. He then quickly turned away, murmuring "Never mind."

Mary nodded, disappearing inside. Kyle sighed, standing up. The yard looked peaceful, dimly lit in the moonlight. It was a view that brought a smile to his face. He slowly descended the porch, stepping into the yard. The pain seemed to subside as he waited in the yard in pure silence.

"Don't you look sweet?"

Kyle perked, spinning around. Eyes darting around, eventually they fell upon a familiar face in the shadows. Kyle smiled lightly.

"Benny," smirked Kyle, nodding. "How'd you…?"

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Knock Out," whispered Benny, stepping over.

"Benny?" perked Kyle, stepping back. "Or Breakdown?"

"Take a wild guess," he snarled.

Kyle began stepping back toward the porch. Benny followed. Kyle hit the porch, collapsing back. Benny stopped, rolling his eyes.

"You are pathetic," he sighed. "It's amazing how you remain in control over Knock Out."

"What happened to Benny?" gasped Kyle.

"He lost the battle," he smiled. "Breakdown won."

"Then stop before you both lose."

Kyle and Breakdown perked, looking over to the front door. Mary stood, shot gun in hand. She aimed it at Breakdown, carefully glancing at Kyle. Breakdown cursed, backing away with hands raised.

"Miss Mary," hummed Breakdown, nodding. "Protecting your wuss of a boyfriend."

"I'm protecting what I love and I'm afraid you just got kicked off the list," hissed Mary, stepping forward. "Now get lost or else."

"Or Else what," chuckled Breakdown. "I dare you."

"Mary pulled the shotgun up, firing at the sky. The noise echoed, forcing Kyle to cover his ears and Breakdown to back up again. The town not too far off began to liven up with noise or cars and sirens. Breakdown looked around, stopping at Mary and Kyle. The front door opened further, revealing Uncle Wayne. He snatched the gun off Mary, aiming at Breakdown.

"Get off my property you drunk!" he howled.

"Yes, sir," he snarled, turning around and leaving. "I will be back!"

Breakdown disappeared into the shadows. Mary helped Kyle up as Uncle Wayne turned to them. He shook his head, heading back inside with the gun. Mary sighed, looking at Kyle.

"We lost Benny?"

"Breakdown got in," nodded Kyle. "Benny is gone."

"Now what?"

"Now, I give you lift."

The two turned over, seeing a car have pulled up. Arcee stood outside the driver side door, arms on the roof of the car. She smiled lightly, watching the two. Mary pulled in close to Kyle as they descended the porch, heading toward the car. Kyle nodded.

"Really?" whispered Kyle.

"Prime wants to talk to you, at least," she shrugged. "Just for no funny business, I brought friends."

Out of the car came two others, one from the passenger seat and the other from the back. The one in the back was dressed mostly in yellow with a goofy smile on. The one form the passenger seat wore short sleeved green. They both looked between Arcee, Kyle and Mary. They slowly slipped back into the car.

"Ready for a drive?" hummed Arcee, patting the roof of the car.

Kyle stepped forward but Mary grabbed onto his arm. Kyle glanced back at her. In the moon light, she looked particularly beautiful with glittering bright hair.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered.

"But…"

"No, buts," she chirped. "You can't get rid of me."

Kyle smiled.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Mary leaned in and kissing Kyle. He blushed at first, and then accepted it. Eventually, she pulled away, smiling. Kyle, still blushing, turned around and stepped into the car. Mary followed him, sitting beside him. Arcee rolled her eyes, getting into the driver's seat. As Arcee drove off, Mary leaned in toward Kyle.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you." Kyle smiled.


	14. XIV

Mary looked out the window, trying to piece together what was happening. A few days ago and thought of alien life forms on Earth would be impossible. Nowadays, she was looking forward to the day where things just looked normal. She thought about how just knowing Kyle has brought about this massive craziness. She smiled all the same, turning to Kyle. He was pale now but offered a weary smile to her. She missed his smiles. They just weren't the same anymore.

"Miss," whispered the man in the front seat.

"Yes?" hummed Mary. "I'm afraid I don't know your name though…"

"Bulkhead…" he answered, glancing back. "Do you know what you're getting into?"

"I've been 'in this' for quite some time now," she smiled, turning to Kyle. She grasped his hand. "I'm a little stuck."

"Brave human," mumbled Arcee.

"We bumped into you early today, didn't we?" Mary offered.

"Yes."

"With three kids. Are they…?"

"They're human kids," smiled Arcee, nodding.

"They know about you?" Kyle mumbled.

"Yes. We've known them a while."

"Where are we going?" hummed Mary, glancing at Kyle.

"Outside the city to a safe location to Ground Bridge to the base," Bulkhead answered.

"Ground Bridge?" repeated Mary.

"What's that?" asked Kyle.

"Transporter."

The one in the back leaned forward, tapping Arcee on the shoulder. She and Bulkhead glanced back at him. He nodded, leaning back again. Arcee turned to Bulkhead, nodding. Bulkhead smiled, pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge," Bulkhead sighed.

"Give me a minute!"

Arcee smiled, nodding. Bulkhead put the walkie-talkie away. The boy in the back glanced between Mary and Kyle. Mary caught his eyes, smiling. He smiled back, offering a tiny wave. She waved back. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Mary, this might feel weird…" offered Arcee.

"Huh?" perked Mary and Kyle.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front them, spiraling in rapid colors. Kyle closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Mary's hand. The car travelled through quickly, disappearing from the desert road. The car swerved, stopping within the new location. Mary groaned, holding her stomach and leaning over. Kyle patted her back.

"What was that?" gasped Kyle.

"Ground Bridges don't mix well with humans," shrugged Arcee.

The group exited the car. Kyle helped Mary stand for a moment until she straightened up herself. The base was huge, a large computer and a loft being the most defining features of the room except a large logo on the floor.

"Do you not realize how hard it is to activate the Ground Bridge in this condition!"

Kyle and Mary looked up. On the loft closest to the computer, a man appeared, leaning over the ledge and howling at the group below. He was dressed in a white, lab coat like uniform with red shoulder pads and lines down the center. His hair, a light red color, was spiked in the front. His eyes, a bright blue, watched the group with a horrible snarl.

"Calm down, Ratchet!" ordered Arcee.

"You are not the boss of me," hissed Ratchet, pulling back.

"Speaking of bosses, where is Optimus?" hummed Bulkhead.

"Out for a walk," sighed Ratchet, barely in sight. "He said he'd be right back."

"I brought Knockout," Arcee sighed.

"Great," snarled Ratchet, coming back to the railing. He leaned over, resting his head on one hand. "So…Knockout, huh?"

"Kyle," he corrected.

"Who's the girl?" mumbled Ratchet.

"Mary," she hummed, offering nod. "Ratchet, right?"

"Yes, miss," he nodded. "Used to be a medic until this stupid mess started."

"You can't be a medic now?" Mary questioned.

"I don't know anything about human anatomy or physiology," he answered, disappearing again. "That's a bit important to be a human medic."

"Right," she nodded, glancing at Kyle.

"Why are you here, Miss?" asked Ratchet.

Mary paused, looking to Kyle lightly. He sighed, turning away. Mary sighed, looked around and avoiding the question. No one seemed to understand why she was her no matter how many times she told them. No one believed in her or Kyle or their relationship. She had hope, even if they didn't.

"Arcee."

The group turned, acknowledging the approaching body. An older looking man with whiting hair, a red jacket, and white pants with blue tints near the waist and bottom, he stopped before the group, hands behind his back. Arcee, Bulkhead, and the boy offered a mini salute. The man waved it off, turning to Kyle and Mary.

"Kyle, I presume," he hummed.

"Optimus, I've heard," Kyle answered.

"And you, miss?"

"Mary."

"I offer you both welcome as I'm sure you've both been through a lot to get here."

"That is the understatement of the year, my friend," smiled Kyle.

"You certainly don't act like a Decepticon," nodded Optimus.

"I try not to."

"Now that's the understatement of the year," giggled Mary.

"Shall we talk over this matter?" Optimus suggested.

"Yes…please."


	15. XV

It felt weird going over the events again. Recalling the things he'd rather forget. It made them both consider things they hadn't before. When was the last time they sat and had a good conversation that wasn't nerve racketing to remember? When was the last time they slept for the full night, wrapping in the warmth on the blanket with each other just within reach? When was the last moment they had a breath of relief, of peace? It seemed like a lifetime ago, Kyle thought sadly. He could hardly visualize the times before. They were too far away to think about.

They talked about anything Kyle could remember. Optimus sat, listening, nodding. Kyle told about waking up with no memory what felt like long ago, going through the work of practicing a job and how he basically slid into his profession unnoticed, meeting Mary though skipping the falling in love part, and finally reached Starscream, Benny, Arcee, Airachnid and the chaos that developed by the sheer knowing of them.

"And…Knockout's memories?" Optimus finally asked.

Kyle stopped. He hadn't really considered how much of being Knock out he remembered. There were obviously something he remembered from back then otherwise he'd never recognized Airachnid or familiarized with Benny. The power to fight would be lost and most importantly, he figured, the choice of career that led him down this crazy path to begin with.

"I remember bits and pieces but nothing…full," Kyle mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I knew to trust Benny…I mean, Breakdown but beyond that I'm fuzz on a whole lot of areas."

"If I might pop in," whispered Mary, glancing between Kyle and Optimus. "What it seems to me if that Knockout and Kyle are remaining separate just fighting for control."

"Agreed," Optimus answered.

"So we don't overflow into each other," nodded Kyle, barely speaking loud enough to be heard.

"Two strong personalities," added Optimus, not hearing Kyle's response.

"Can I ask something?" perked Kyle. "Who was Knockout…I mean what did he do? What was he like?"

"Well, I cannot answer about the personal aspects but I can say Knockout was the Decepticons main, if only, medical officer as well as an experimental technician."

"Interesting," whispered Kyle. "I'm not sure how I feel about that…"

"You want to be an Autobot?" Optimus offered.

"I want to remain human, sir," sighed Kyle. He glanced at Mary. "I want to stay Kyle and be with Mary…"

Optimus sighed but nodding. He turned away, looking down the hall leading to the main room. He knew his team was near the entrance, waiting for a verdict. It wasn't every day that an ex-Decepticon came walking in. Optimus nodded again, rubbing his chin.

"Difficult…"

"Difficult?" snapped Kyle. Mary quickly grabbed his hand.

"From what we've seen," Optimus explained, "it is only a matter of time before the…true Cybertronian nature comes out, as you have seen with your friend Benny and I'm sure you have suffered yourself."

Kyle groaned, pulling away. He turned away, facing the wall. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper. He knew it was only a matter of time…he just wished someone had a way to prolong it or stop it. He didn't want to lose what he built. He glanced at Mary. Above all, he thought, I don't want to lose Mary.

"There's nothing…" whimpered Kyle, shaking his head, "nothing to stop it…to prolong it even?"

"We don't know."

"Kyle, sweetie…" Mary whispered, turning toward him.

"I don't…" mumbled Kyle, eyeing the ground. "I don't know…what to…"

Mary placed a hand on his back, patting it slightly. She glanced at Optimus. He nodded, walking down the hall. Mary sighed, turning back to Kyle. He looked broken as if nothing was left in him. His eyes were wide, growing watery. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at her.

"I can't…" he choked.

"It doesn't matter," Mary hummed. "We're together right now, right?"

"But I don't want just right now," shouted Kyle, pulling away from her. "I want forever! I can't image life without you! I don't want to lose you!"

"Kyle," Mary whispered.

"No…You don't get it," snarled Kyle.

"Don't I!" she snapped, stomping down one foot. "I've crossed state lines for you, endangered myself for you…because I love you, sweetie…I can't imagine life without you either…"

"Then how do we let this go?" whispered Kyle, sighing.

"We enjoy today…" she nodded. "We enjoy the moments we do have together for as short as they may be."

Kyle shook his head. "That's not good enough for me."

Kyle marched passed her, traveling down the hall away from the main room. Mary stood alone, looking between the two ways. She sighed, covering her face. She collapsed to her knees, breaking down into sobs.

Meanwhile, Kyle had somehow found his way outside. He didn't stop there. He kept moving out into the desert alone. He couldn't think straight, but that seemed obvious. He had his mind and heart set on fixing his predicament permanently. He didn't want to be Knockout. He wouldn't give that Decepticon the satisfaction of winning. Kyle finally stopped, feeling the freezing desert surroundings turn warm with the rising sun. Kyle turned, watching the sun rise. He smiled lightly.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Kyle stopped, spinning around. A fist hit him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Vision slightly blurred, it took a moment to see the approaching figure kneel over him, lifting him by the collar of his jacket. His sight slowly cleared revealing the figure's face. Kyle shook his head.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" hummed Breakdown, shoving Kyle back into the sand.

"Come now, Breakdown…we still need him."

Kyle turning his head, glancing over to his left. Airachnid stood, hands on her hip, with a look of displeasure. Kyle groaned, looking back to the sky. It was changing colors. The dark colors of night were beginning to run from the day. How strange that twelve hours earlier or later the day would run from the night.

"He still in there?"

Kyle had no strength to turn to his right. It sounded like Starscream though. Kyle cringed. Every Decepticon he knew was standing around him. Why?

"How hard did you hit him?" snapped Starscream, glaring at Breakdown. "He'll be of no use."

"We need him or you-know-who will make sure we're dead," Airachnid huffed.

"Don't you think I know that!" hissed Breakdown. He turned back to Kyle. "Knockout never did know how to handle a punch."

Breakdown lifted Kyle by the collar again. Kyle could make out a Benny's truck in the distance. He could also see Breakdown curling another fist. He cringed. Breakdown grinned.

"One more and he should be out," hummed Breakdown. "This shouldn't hurt much."

Everything went black. A few voices scattered about. He felt movement but couldn't respond. It was like being paralyzed. He couldn't make out much. His eyes opened once, seeing the inside of the truck and Breakdown in the driver's seat. Breakdown caught Kyle's wandering eye and smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy. We've got a friend who is going to be overjoyed to see you. He may not show it of course but that don't matter," Breakdown nodded. Kyle began blacking out again. "Yep, when you wake up…you'll get a nice like chat with Soundwave…"


	16. XVI

He felt his head spinning once consciousness finally came around. He had trouble focusing, the world blurry before him. Though there wasn't much to see. All he could make out was black and darkness. There were no voices or sounds, just emptiness and silence. Kyle groaned, lowering his head. He couldn't quite remember how he got here just that he got a severe pain in the back of his head.

"He's awake," a voice whispered.

Kyle quickly looked up, trying to focus his weary eyes through the darkness. The shadows parted and a person came into view. The voice finally clicked in his head. Breakdown. The image of him slowly became clear. The Decepticon had his arms crossed as he stepped around Kyle. He struggled, finding his hands tied behind him. He was tied to a chair, held hostage by these…Decepticons.

"Let me go! Where am I?" shouted Kyle, struggling.

"You are in a very secure location," assured Breakdown, stepping toward him. "And why would I let you go?"

"Why am I here?" snarled Kyle.

"You know something important," nodded Breakdown, smiling lightly as he leaned one arm on the back of Kyle's chair.

"Not this again," groaned Kyle, rolling his eyes. "I don't know anything!"

"You don't, Kyle," mocked Breakdown. "Knockout does…"

"But Knockout isn't coming out," promised Kyle.

"Says you," hummed Breakdown, stepping away from the chair. "I know someone who knows how to get information."

"Who?" whispered Kyle.

"Scared?" Breakdown purred, leaning in close to Kyle, one hand on the back of the chair. He pressed back on the chair, leaning Kyle back. "I would be. Soundwave is luckily on our side…well…Knockout's side anyway."

The door opened quietly, but loud enough to perk both Kyle and Breakdown's attention. Breakdown quickly pulled away, stepping into the far corner. The door shut behind the new person. A young man, he was dressed in a grey hoodie with practically glowing purple streaks. The jacket's hood was drawn, covering the lines of the mask the man was wearing. A blank mask, it reflected the image in front of him perfectly, reflecting Kyle's shocked expression. His hands, which were previously behind his back, were gloved down into the sleeves of the hoodie. The finger tips were spiked. His pants were a similar color to his jacket, and his boots were pointed.

"Uh…Soundwave," mumbled Breakdown, glancing up at the man. "I was…just about to come get you."

"Just about…to come get you?" repeated Soundwave, turning to Breakdown. The latter went back to the corner he stood in.

Soundwave continued forward, standing before Kyle. The latter struggled harder against his restraints. His head hurt. He could feel Knockout struggling against him. This obviously wasn't someone to mess with. Soundwave nodded, pulling out from his jacket's pocket a syringe. Breakdown peered over his shoulder. Kyle was struggling to lean back, away from the approach syringe.

"Need help?" offered Breakdown.

Soundwave reached out, grabbing Kyle by the neck. Kyle froze. The Decepticon titled Kyle's head to one side, inserting the syringe in deep. Kyle felt the initial prick of the needle going in. Afterward, everything began to blur again. He didn't care anymore. About anything, really. He wearily looked up, into the mask of Soundwave. He was fading. Knockout's thoughts were getting louder and overpowering. In the mask of Soundwave, he watched his eyes turn red and a grin curl. That's the last Kyle could remember as Knockout took over.

"What was that?" perked Breakdown.

"Medicine, my dear Breakdown," hummed Knockout, relaxing in the chair. "A very special depressant that neutralized the conscious mind otherwise known as Kyle…A hand, Breakdown?"

Breakdown smirked, stepped over and undoing the ropes. As soon as they were loose enough, Knockout leapt from the chair. Everything was finally clear. The room was small, barely lit, with reflective walls that traced every movement they made. Breakdown watched as Knockout danced around, celebrating his liberation.

"At last," he cheered, "I've got that fool out of my head."

"I've missed you," nodded Breakdown.

"Oh and how I missed being alive," replied Knockout.

Something screeched against the wall. Knockout and Breakdown turned, watching Soundwave finish tearing his finger down the wall. He turned to them, tossing something to Knockout. The Decepticon medic caught the object instinctually, opening his hand to find a newly filled syringe.

"What is this?" snapped Knockout.

"Medicine," Soundwave hummed, using Knockout's previous words.

"You mean I have to keep taking this?" hissed Knockout, tightening his fist around the syringe. "I'm not free…"

Soundwave simply exited the room. Knockout snarled, listening to the cracking of glass syringe in his hand. Breakdown stepped over, slipping the object out of the medics hands before it shattered. Knockout groaned, turning to the wall with arms crossed.

"We can make this work, Knockout," Breakdown assured.

"It's not true freedom, Breakdown. I still have a chance to lose," whispered Knockout.

"You, lose? Ha! You aren't Starscream," Breakdown chuckled, heading for the door. "You coming?"

"One moment, please."

"Sure thing," nodded Breakdown, exiting the room.

Knockout sighed, then smiled. He watched his reflection in the mirrored wall. He chuckled at the brown eyed reflection. His reflection snarled, pounding on the glass. Knockout shook his head, tapping the glass.

"Sorry, Kyle…I'm afraid you're the reflection this time," he hummed.

"You can't do this!"

"Watch me," he smiled. "For once, I'm in charge."

"No!"

"And first things first," Knockout announced, heading for the door. "I'd like a word with your lady friend."


	17. XVII

Mary was getting antsy. No sign of Kyle for the last few hours. Hours? It's been forever. He stormed off in a huff and now he was gone. They'd checked all over town but Kyle was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

"He's somewhere and we will find him," assured Arcee, putting an arm around Mary. "We will find him."

"I just hope we find him before they do," whispered Mary, turning away.

"We have something!" called Ratchet.

Mary dashed over, checking over Ratchet's shoulder. On the computer screen was a series of reports. Attacks, robberies, and other assortment of problems in a line down from Jasper were reported. At the last report, there was an image, blurred, but clearly showing at least two people. Two people Mary recognized.

"Kyle's with Breakdown?" Mary mumbled.

"Looks like Kyle's turned," sighed Ratchet. "It was only a matter of time after all."

"No…there's got to be another reason," gasped Mary, pulling away. "There has to be!"

"Whatever the reason, we need to figure out what they're trying to do?" Arcee offered.

"They're moving in a line. I could probably pin point where they will hit next," Ratchet suggested.

"Go for it. I'll go tell Prime," Arcee nodded.

"I'm coming with you," Mary ordered, looking between the two.

"By the All Spark, no!" howled Ratchet, standing up.

"Kyle is my responsibility. I will help bring him back!"

"Ratchet," Arcee smirked, walking away, "She's coming whether we want her to or not."

Mary smiled, glancing at Ratchet, and crossing her arms. Ratchet rolled his eyes, turning back to the computer.

Breakdown was getting tired of watching Knockout pace. He could tell his favorite medic was stressing about this, regardless of the recent injection of medicine. They were finished travelling again, taking a break at the new town. Screamer and Soundwave had left to perform the latest bit of trouble for the poor humans of this world. Airachnid was barely paying attention to the two. Silence among all of them, except Knockout's pacing footsteps.

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about," offered Breakdown.

"You don't have a voice rising in your body, aimed to take you over," argued Knockout.

"You just took the needle though…" shrugged Breakdown.

"It doesn't matter…it's not permanent! It's not for sure!" shouted Knockout, almost hitting Breakdown upside the head. Breakdown flinched, backing up.

"It will be…the longer you do this," assured Breakdown, patting Knockout on the back.

"I'll be more comfortable when we're back to robot form," nodded Knockout. "Or that woman is dead."

"Mary?" perked Breakdown.

"It's his weak spot. With that gone, there's nothing left for him to live for," smirked Knockout.

"Just don't go risking too much," pleaded Breakdown.

"Get a room, you two," ordered Airachnid.

"There's two of us, why don't you just leave," snapped Knockout.

"That human half of yours put some spunk into you, Knockout," hissed Airachnid, standing within inches of Knockout. "Make my day, medic…"

"I could dissect you…" Knockout hummed. "Just give me a reason."

"Enough you two!" ordered Breakdown, stepping between the two. "Soundwave will have our heads."

"Someday, Breakdown," purred Airachnid, stepping away, "just to peeve your friend here…I'll see to it you're dead."

"Like I'd let him out of my sight," shouted Knockout.

"Relax…she isn't worth the trouble," yawned Breakdown.

Knockout held his side. He could feel Kyle's thoughts edging into his head, becoming stronger. Everything hurt. He couldn't handle it. He snarled, storming passed Breakdown to the box of medical syringes. He took it up quickly, jamming it into his arm hard. Breakdown perked, racing toward him. Knockout felt the liquid enter his system, relieving the rising headache.

"Enough of that could kill you," whispered Breakdown.

"It would kill him first," snarled Knockout, panting heavily as he removed the needle. "And that…is worth the risk."


	18. XVIII

It was strange. Such a strange feeling. An invisible cage kept him in place but he could still see the outside world. He could still feel his body moving through reality. Strange, isn't it? Though locked out of control, he could see so much clearer. His mind was finally opened. The memories that belonged to his counterpart were now his. It was just…strange.

"Got to stop using that word," sighed Kyle.

He looked around the empty space. Trapped in his own mind. Or was it Knockout's now? Though everything seemed clear and open, he was somewhat confused and flustered. It was probably the stupid medication Knockout was feeding himself. Kyle smirked. It was only a matter of time before it would lose potency, lose effect. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Mary folded her arms. She'd accompanied Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead to the supposed location of the next Decepticon uprising. It was a quiet little place, hardly seemed worth visiting. Nothing seemed to have ever happened in this little place. Mary glanced at the Autobots. The three were wondering around, patrolling or something. Mary sighed, separating from the group. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Kyle has to be around her somewhere," whispered Mary. "I know he is…"

It was a lovely little town. People would walk by and say hi to her. Small shops and window shoppers. Mary smiled. She could see herself living here someday. She'd live in a little one story house with two bedrooms. She stopped, looking into one of the stores. The more she thought about a little place to live, the more she thought about Kyle. Did she really want to spend the rest of her life with him?

Suddenly, there was a crash. The shop window burst, throwing Mary back. She was lucky enough to shield her face from the flying glass, cutting up her arms in the process. She collapsed the ground with a groan. The store began to produce smoke. Silhouetted in the fog, figures emerged. Mary tried to focus. She heard a click, instinctually rolling out of the way before a gun was fired.

"Slag, I missed."

Mary looked back, watching the smoke clear around Starscream and a Soundwave. Starscream smirked, taking aim again. Mary stumbled to her feet, racing away. Soundwave stuck out an arm in front of Starscream before a second shot was fired.

"What are you doing!?" howled Starscream. "That's Knockout's human friend…"

Soundwave nodded, pointing the opposite way. Starscream snarled but complied, walking away. Soundwave turned back toward the fleeing Mary. She hadn't gotten too far, still within sight. Soundwave nodded, taking to the chase. It didn't take long for him to grab her. His hand wrapped around her collar, yanking her back. She yelped, but it was stifled as the collar pulled against her throat.

"Let go of me!" shouted Mary, struggling to break free.

Soundwave used his free hand to grab her by the arm. Mary fell silent. Soundwave led her by the arm, down the street, and out of sight.

* * *

"What do you mean we lost her!" gasped Arcee.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee refused eye contact, looking at anything other than Arcee. Arcee sighed, looking around as well. This town wasn't big, but it was big enough to lose a human in. Optimus wouldn't be happy. As the three stood, sirens began to go off nearby. The three exchanged looks and took off in the direction of the noise.

"Looks like a store got robbed," Bulkhead offered.

"With that kind of damage? Has to be the Cons," Arcee replied.

Bumblebee tugged at Arcee's sleeve, pointing at one of the officers interviewing a witness. Arcee leaned in, listening to the conversation. At first it wasn't helpful, until the mentioning of a woman taken by one of the thieves. Arcee groaned, turning back to the two.

"Well?" Bulkhead hummed.

"They took Mary…"

* * *

Knockout couldn't think straight. He was tired mostly, refusing to sleep though. Breakdown had wondered off, getting a call from Starscream. They were about to head out. One town over should be the location of their long lost leader. Something felt off though. It was a feeling like everything was going to end soon.

"They're on their way back," Breakdown hummed, coming up behind Knockout.

"Time to move again," nodded Knockout.

"Feeling okay?" Breakdown mumbled.

"Just tired…" sighed Knockout.

"It's a side effect probably. You've been taken too much of it. You should lay off it," snapped Breakdown.

"No!" shouted Knockout, storming away.

"This is going to end badly…I can tell already," sighed Breakdown.


	19. XIX

Mary didn't know what to say. She was basically being led along with the rest of the group. Starscream would point out things to Soundwave, trying to argue the fact she was here. Soundwave didn't make a sound. She was led out of town for a long while. After a long walk, she saw another figure come into sight. It was a female, storming up to the two leading her along.

"I can't handle this anymore!" she snapped.

"Airachnid," grumbled Starscream. "What is it now?"

"I don't need mister not-all-there," she hissed, motioning behind her.

"Don't worry…we have a little present for our dearest Knockout," hummed Starscream, walking passed her.

"How can you handle any of these buffoons," sighed Airachnid, following Starscream.

Soundwave continued to lead Mary until they reached the rest of the group. Starscream and Airachnid along with the ever familiar Breakdown. Mary groaned, turning away. Breakdown perked, getting up to greet the new guest. Soundwave left her side, moving toward the currently arguing Starscream and Airachnid.

"Mary," hummed Breakdown, hands behind his back.

"Breakdown…" she replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Knockout is going to be glad to see you," Breakdown nodded, touching her hair. "He was planning on getting you himself but he rarely goes into the towns we visit."

"What have you done to Kyle!" snapped Mary, stepping away.

"Soundwave got some concoction that he takes," he shrugged, moving behind her.

"Concoction?" whispered Mary.

Breakdown dug into his pocket, pulling out an empty syringe. He leaned over her shoulders, showing her the syringe. Mary looked on in disbelief. Breakdown rolled his eyes, tossing it over his shoulder. It shattered in the distance.

"You don't have the right to do this to him…" mumbled Mary.

"He's been coming willingly," nodded Breakdown. "Want to talk to him?"

Breakdown took her by the hand, leading her passed the mangled mess of an arugment Soundwave was trying to disarm. They wandered a bit longer until Mary could see Kyle in the distance. His arms were crossed and at the sound of their approach, he perked and turned to see them. His eyes were a faded red, almost looking weary and old. He looked older, aged by stress and mental chaos. At the sight of her, a twisted grin formed on his face.

"Mary," he hummed.

"Kyle…" she pleaded, pulling free of Breakdown.

"Knockout," he corrected, glaring at her.

"Kyle's still in there, I know that," she nodded.

"Kyle is buried deep," Knockout instructed. "Deeper with each passing dose."

"You can't keep him buried…He's stronger than you," she hissed.

"No!" howled Knockout, eyes flickering brighter.

"You know it too," she smirked.

Knockout clenched his fist, shaking his head, and walking away. Breakdown sighed, glancing between Knockout and Mary. He stepped between them, looking at Mary. She saw the dearest serenity in his eyes.

"Don't get too used the peace and quiet. He'll get tired of this game, you know. And when that happens, you won't survive it."

Breakdown walked away, leaving Mary alone. She could easily try and escape but they would easily bring her back. She was stuck among the Decepticons with not an Autobot in sight. And her clock was running out.

Clearer. Everything was getting clearer. His memory that was once lost was slowly materializing. They slowly clicked in his mind and the memory of Knockout came into complete view. Kyle could barely identify with the memories. Trapped in his own mind, sitting in absolute darkness. He felt chained down, but the chains were lifting. He looked up. He could see for a moment, see the world. Mary. He smiled lightly, but not long.

"Don't touch her, Knockout…" ordered Kyle, pulling at his imaginary chains.

They were looser than before. He smirked. Knockout was losing his hold. It was only a matter of time. His time was coming, hopefully before Mary's time ran out.


	20. XX

Mary felt like a piece of luggage or worse as she was being pulled along by the Cons. She followed along, without a word. Every now and then, she would think about escaping but was quickly reminded about the weapons each character held. They moved two towns down. She didn't know why or where but they stopped eventually, stopping just outside of town.

"What are we doing here?" Mary mumbled, looking around.

"Wouldn't you like to know," smirked Knockout, storming passed.

Mary rolled his eyes, turning to Breakdown. The medic's assistance smiled, shrugging. He nodded toward the town.

"We need someone here. He's our…commander," explained Breakdown.

"Your commander?" whispered Mary, turning away.

"That, my dear, is why we needed Knockout so badly," hummed Breakdown, hands behind his head.

"You got your location why keep him? Why not give Kyle back!?" snapped Mary.

"He doesn't want to go back," shrugged Breakdown. "Knockout would hardly give up control to a rotten human like Kyle…"

Mary snarled, shaking her head. She watched Knockout stroll about, socializing with Starscream and Soundwave. Well, Starscream was the only one replying, obviously. Airachnid seemed to be ignoring everyone, trying to enjoy the cloudy day as best as she could. Mary sighed, rolling her eyes. She was losing patients. Knockout, arms crossed, glanced back at her. Mary perked. She saw his eyes flicker, red color fading. He shook his head, color coming back to his eyes, and turned away.

* * *

"We're close on the trail."

Bumblebee slowly glanced at Arcee who was proud by her previous statement. Bumblebee was sick of being in the backseat for the last few days. Bulkhead looked carsick, leaning out the car window. Bee glanced between Bulk and Arcee. This wasn't fun, he thought bitterly. They were approaching the latest town, second town since they lost Mary. Arcee says they were close, but who knows.

* * *

Freedom. It was on the tip of his tongue, his fingers, his toes. Kyle perked, standing up in his mind prison. The chains were loose, barely holding him down. He felt the world around him. He was breaking free, and Knockout was none the wiser.

* * *

Mary was feeling rebellious, feeling reckless. She wanted to get out but, looking over a Knockout, she couldn't leave Kyle. He would never come willingly, unless he flipped back Kyle any time soon which was highly unlikely. Just outside of town, near the entrance. She could hear in the distance. Maybe someone could hear her. What would happen if she shouted? She sighed. Feeling reckless, feeling dangerous, feeling…trapped.

"Help!"

Mary leapt up from her seated position, running in the way of the road leading into town. Breakdown stumbled, racing after her. Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout's conversation abruptly ended as all of them turned to watch Breakdown chase after Mary. She hollered again, shouting just because she could. No real words, mostly just noise. Breakdown leapt at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't," he hissed, pulling her to her feet.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she howled.

"She's a waste of time," argued Knockout, coming up from behind. "Let's just end the trouble…"

Knockout pulled out his weapon, aiming to take a jab at her. Mary closed her eyes, mumbling under her breath a prayer. No Autobots, no Kyle, no friends, no hope. She gave it one last try with that shouting thing but nothing happened. Time's up.

Tired screeched. Mary opened her eyes, turning around. A car pulled over. The Autobots exited, pulling out their weapons quickly. A mad rush of battle started sporadically. Mary ducked off, hiding behind the car as the battle raced around her. Confused and startled, Mary found herself frozen and silent. Gun shot and loud crashes. She could barely breathe. Battle. She was no soldier.

"Why you…"

Mary looked around, meeting Knockout's eyes. He'd been cut along his eye, which bled slightly down his face. His weapon was right in hand, making his flesh turn almost white. He snarled, raising his weapon. Mary couldn't move, stricken down in fear. He was going to kill her like he'd promised. She shook her head.

"Kyle, please!" she gasped.

She could see the mental snap in his eyes. The color flickered, refusing to stick to any color. His bitter expression turned to one of utter shock. The weapon dropped from his hand. He grasped his head, letting out a yelp. Mary stumbled to stand up, watching Kyle and Knockout fight in one being.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Kyle.

"Get out of my head!" ordered Knockout.

"I was here first," argued Kyle.

"My body, my mind, kid!" Knockout snapped.

"You can't get rid of me!"

Mary watched them argue. One man arguing with himself. His eyes flickered between speakers. His body shook violently. Mary shook her head. She couldn't watch this. This was madness. She looked around. The battle appeared to be ending, Cons retreating. Mary turned back to the argument. Words were becoming less as he fell to his knees. Mary shook her head, looking around for anything to help.

"No!" he howled, mixed between two consciousnesses.

"I'm so sorry…" whispered Mary.

She swung Knockout's weapon across his head. He let out a minor gasp but collapsed to the ground. Mary felt the tears slipping down her cheek. Chaos. She couldn't do anything else. His eyelids fluttered but didn't open. Mary fell to her knees, dropping the weapon at her side. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

Bumblebee stood across from her on the other side of Kyle. He didn't know what to do either. He didn't have anything to say, regardless of if he could speak. Arcee and Bulkhead came up next to him. The fight was over. Kyle had been retrieved. Arcee patted Bee on the shoulder, motioning toward the car. They would give her a second. It's been a long couple of days.


	21. XXI

Mary sat nervously behind the lady checking Kyle. They had returned to base where they already had a doctor waiting. She was the mother of one of the kids. They introduced her as June. Mary could hardly pay much attention though, watching her patch up the cuts on Kyle's face. She had a stethoscope, checking his heart. Not a word was spoken until June was done.

"It looks like he might've suffered a seizure," she offered. "And normally, you don't stop that with a blunt force trauma."

Mary blushed, offering a little smile.

"I bandaged the cut by his eye and the one on his cheek. All we can do now is wait and see if he wakes up," June offered, standing up.

"If he wakes up?" whispered Mary.

"It may have been a minor seizure but it was still bad. He might not wake up from it."

Mary shivered at the thought. June stepped away, allowing Mary to kneel by Kyle's side. She quickly gripped his hand, fitting a cliché role of a movie. His skin was cold. She shook her head, resting it on his bed side. This was madness. All hell was breaking loose and she was caught in the eye of the storm it seemed. Madness…

"Oh, Kyle…what mess have we gotten ourselves into? When did this all start? When did this take over our lives?" she whispered, giving in to her tears. "I feel so helpless…I don't want to be. Remember when you said I was strong? That felt like so long ago…long before this mess…oh what a mess this is. Can you even hear me?"

* * *

"I can hear you Mary…"

Kyle sighed, looking around the empty world that was his mind prison. It was becoming surprisingly normal. At least he had someone trapped with him. Knockout sat not too far off, arms crossed and leaning back in a chair he imagined. It wasn't the same robotic form he so desired but the human form Kyle had grown to like. The only difference between the two was the hair styling and the eyes. Knockout glanced at Kyle.

"Why do you even bother with that human? She isn't worth our time…" he snapped.

"I would gladly give me life for that 'human', you machine," hissed Kyle, spinning around to face his reflection.

"Well, because of that we're both a little stuck, huh? Cons got what they needed out of us! They will get Megatron, get to the device and return to their true forms, leaving us and your precious Autobots in the dust!"

Knockout stood up, allowing the chair to vanish behind him. Kyle rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Knockout did the same, though with a grin. Kyle snarled. Knockout mimicked. Kyle threw his arms to his side. Knockout did the same.

"Enough of that!" Kyle shouted.

"Lighten up," chuckled Knockout, shrugging. "We'll be stuck here for a while I imagine…"

"Not unless we spring a deal," offered Kyle.

"Like I'd make a deal with you," snickered Knockout.

"Even if it included you returning to normal?"

* * *

"Miss Mary?"

Mary looked up from the table suddenly. Had she dozen off? How long had she been asleep? She rubbed one eye, turning around. It was one of the children…Jack was it? She offered a faint smile but he didn't seem to take it. She moved her hand away from her eye. It was wet. Jack sighed, looking around.

"It's getting late…do you want to stay at my place. My mom has a spare room set up…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No…" whispered Mary, glancing back at Kyle. "I want to be here when he wakes up…He's…he's gonna worry if I don't."

Jack nodded, but didn't turn to leave. Eventually he asked, "How did you even get caught up with him?"

Mary giggled, covering her mouth. "It was…by chance I suppose."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I was in school…we both were, I guess. I was distracted, carrying a load of books to my next class and like the dork I am, I crashed right into him. He scrambled to help me. I scrambled to get my things…and just like one of those movies, our hands touched, we looked up and something…clicked," she whispered.

"Huh…" blushed Jack, again rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I'd better go…my mom's gonna be worried sick about me otherwise."

"Goodnight, then," hummed Mary, nodding him off.

It felt good to remember the old days. She nodded lightly to herself. Strong. She had come this far. She could see it through to the end.

* * *

"Do we have a deal?" whispered Kyle.

Knockout smiled, baring teeth slightly. He nodded. "We have a deal."


	22. XXII

Kyle opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He quickly knew who he was, where he was and what he needed to do. He sat up carefully, cautiously noticing the touch upon his hand. Upon sitting up, he noticed Mary's head lying beside him. He smiled lightly, petting her on the head lightly. Her hair was so soft, reminded him of the good days when they were together. Were? Weren't they still together? He shook his head with a sigh. Things have greatly changed.

He moved away slightly, trying to leave the bed. As he left the area around Mary, she quickly sat up, suddenly awake. She met Kyle's eyes, smiling lightly and nodding. Kyle returned with a smile, but it was faint and barely noticeable. All the same, Mary saw it and accepted it. She leapt over the table, wrapping him up in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" she pleaded, tightening her grip.

"I am too…" he whispered, sighing lightly.

She pulled away, though still smiling. "I'm so glad…"

"Where are the Autobots?" perked Kyle, looking around.

Mary's smile began to fade as she looked at him then around the building. Normally Ratchet would be located by the computer or something. He was not. Mary nodded lightly, sighing. Suddenly a creeping feeling of danger or was it sadness fell over Mary as she turned back to Kyle. He was turned away from her, looking off toward the ground bridge.

"They…they left. Went to protect…the device that made you all human. They figured the Cons would go after it now that they have Megatron," Mary explained.

"Would the coordinates still be in the computer?" hummed Kyle, glancing back at the computer consul.

Mary paused, looking around. Something was wrong. She turned back to Kyle. He'd stood up, still looking up at the consul, waiting for an answer from her. She sighed, nodding, mumbling a probably. He nodded a reply, beginning to walk away. Mary rushed around the table, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm going to look at the coordinates," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because…" he nearly snarled at her. She stepped back.

"Kyle…what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry, Mary," he whispered, continuing around her to the computer.

"Kyle…Kyle!" she shouted, chasing after. "Don't tell me you're going to the device! I thought you wanted to remain human? To do that you need to stay as far away from that…thing as possible!"

"I know…" he sighed, reaching the computer and typing at it.

"So what's gotten into you?"

Kyle sighed again, turning around slowly. Looking at Mary, Kyle could see how she aged. When was the last time she showered or changed clothes or…anything you would normally do in a day? Her hair was slightly knotted, pulled back into a messy bun. It was the only way to make it look nicer. Her eyes were weary from lack of sleep and hours of stress. Her clothes were torn, ripped, muddy, soggy, and worn.

"I'm sorry, Mary," Kyle repeated.

"Stop saying that!" she howled.

Kyle nodded, turning back to the computer. He clicked one button which seamlessly activated the ground bridge behind them with a mighty whoosh. Kyle turned away, passing Mary. She hissed through her teeth, spinning on her heels and chasing after him again. This was growing troublesome. Kyle stepped up the ground bridge, watching the colors swirl and spin unnaturally.

"Look at me!" she ordered.

Kyle stopped, glancing over his shoulder. Mary raced up, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to face her. His eyes glittered, though weren't completely red like when Knockout was in control. Mary shook her head. What was wrong? Why couldn't she tell what was wrong?

"Tell me what's going on…please," she whispered.

"I'm sorry…but I won't let burden you with this mess anymore…" he breathed.

With that, he pulled Mary close, kissing her. At first she struggled but eventually relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying it. Connected. At last, she felt connected to him. Then she felt him slip away, her eyes opening slowly. He smiled lightly, turning away and walking into the ground bridge.

Mary watched in awe. His image faded away, bounding with the swirls and colors. Mary shook her head, feeling something wet dribble down her cheek. Not now…no. Mary listened to the system begin to shut down. Not yet. She ran in after Kyle, fading with the colors under the system finally died.


	23. XXIII

Mary felt the rush of energy that sickened her stomach and made her wish she was asleep. The world came into view around her. Desert area, rocky cliffs, and almost mountains that reached for the sky. The ringing in her ears subsided, quickly followed by load bangs and shouting. Battle. Mary scrambled forward, heading toward the noises. She couldn't be too far behind Kyle. Maybe he was closer than she could tell but her blurred vision made it hard to focus.

"Kyle!" she called out.

Everything began to clear, and that is when Mary spotted the massive device that spiked out of the ground. It looked like it was growing out of the ground itself, slick and clean like something out of a futuristic film. Mary looked around, spotting the others. Autobots battling the Decepticons, like they were always meant to do. They were fighting around the machine, and that's where she found Kyle running across the land toward the fighting.

"Kyle!" she called out again.

Kyle stopped, spinning around to face her. He was quite far away still but she could see the glow of surprise in his eyes. He shook her head, whispering no. They ran toward each other. Mary embraced him but quickly broke free of the hug in order to slap him. Kyle hissed, rubbing his cheek. His eyes flickered red before subsiding to normal.

"Don't you dare treat me like some helpless damsel or so help me!" she cursed.

Kyle kissed her on the lips, ending her sentence. He pulled away slowly, smirking. She smiled lightly, shaking her head.

"That's cheating," she whispered.

"Well, you weren't supposed to follow, now were you?" he nodded.

"How cute…"

Mary was yanked away from Kyle. She let out a yelp, reaching back to grab whoever was holding onto her collar. She glanced behind, spotting her captor, a Decepticon woman by the name of Airachnid. Kyle snarled, pulling out his weapon, or more like Knockout's weapon. Airachnid smirked in surprise. Kyle smiled, spinning the weapon in his hand.

"Really want to play this game, spider? Kyle hummed.

"You are no Knockout, human," she snickered. "Even if you were, you wouldn't survive."

"But both of us?

Breakdown stepped up behind Kyle, slamming his hammer down by his side. Airachnid rolled her eyes, shoving Mary into Kyle. Mary rolled her eyes too, standing on the other side of him. Kyle smirked, nodding toward Airachnid.

"Anything else?" he offered.

"You think yourself smart, but you are nothing more than a coward. When your guard is gone, you will show how weak and blind you are," she hissed. "And I assure you, I will be the reason your guard is gone, if it is the last thing I do."

Airachnid spun on her heels, rushing back into the battle of bots and cons. Kyle sighed, turning around to face Breakdown. The brute lifted up his hammer, hanging it on his shoulder. Mary stood behind Kyle, looking between the two cautiously.

"Why did you do that?" Kyle snapped.

"A thank you would've been better, but you're welcome anyway," shrugged Breakdown.

"Why?" gaped Kyle.

"Somewhere in there, you're still Knockout," sighed Breakdown.

"More than you think," smirked Kyle, eyes flashing red.

"Knockout!?" perked Breakdown.

"Apparently, those two have been talking," grumbled Mary, crossing her arms.

"About?" mumbled Breakdown.

"Hell if I know," hissed Mary. "Kyle what is going on?!"

"I'm here to set things right," nodded Kyle, glancing back at her. "And you weren't supposed to be here for it."

"Why not! What is your big master plan!" howled Mary.

Something clicked from above. Kyle and Breakdown spun around, watching the great machine spark to life. They quickly exchanged glances then turned to Mary who was completely dumbfounded as she stared up at the sky. Kyle turned back to Breakdown.

"We need to get her out of here!" he gasped.

"Got it!" agreed Breakdown, retracting his hammer and placing it away.

"What?" perked Mary.

Breakdown lifted Mary up, throwing her over his shoulder and running away from the machine. Kyle chased after him, looking backward several times. A blinding light glowed from the top of the machine, spreading a massive purple colored shield outward. It started out slowly then began to quicken, catching up on them running.

"Breakdown, we're out of time!" gasped Kyle, turning back to Breakdown.

"Out of time? For what!?" pleaded Mary. "Kyle, what is happening!?"

"The machine is activated. That shield and everything within it will…we'll return to our original form," explained Kyle. "You can't get caught in that field."

"But what about you?" Mary whispered.

Kyle shook his head.

"Sorry, Miss," Breakdown sighed."

"Sorry?" Mary repeated.

Breakdown lifted Mary up, throwing her rather far. She hit the ground hard, bouncing slightly, but soon stopped. She sat up slowly, turning back. She perked, watching the shield coming down, sealing Breakdown and Kyle on the other side. Breakdown shook her head, mumbling something, and walked away. Mary leapt up, racing toward the shield. She ran her hand along the glass like structure.

"Kyle…why? I thought you said you wanted to live?" she sighed.

"I do want to live," he replied. "But I want you to live more."

"But I want you to be with me!" cried Mary, slamming a fist on the shield and watching the light ripple. "I love you, Kyle. Why wouldn't you love me back?"

"I love you more than I can say, but after what has happened…I can't let you get hurt because of my past. I won't let you die at my hands!" shouted Kyle, shaking his head.

"You didn't hurt me," she whimpered.

"Knockout almost did. He was willing to live but killing you. He wants to return to normal, and I want you to live in peace."

"So you made a deal," snarled Mary, shaking her hand.

"I made a deal," smirked Kyle, nodding. "He gets his form back and in return, he promises the Cons will not harm you. They won't even notice you."

"You know he can't keep that," she gasped.

"He knows I will stop him if he dares to go back on his promise," hummed Kyle, rolling his eyes.

The light from the top of the machine began to stretch out. It reached the edge of the shield in no time. Kyle let out a scream, collapsing to the ground. Mary shouted, pounding on the field. Kyle shook his head.

"Mary…please run…" Kyle pleaded, shaking his head. "Please…"

"I won't leave you!" she shouted.

Kyle let out another scream. He struggled to get to his feet. On his feet again, he slammed his hands on the field. He snarled, glaring at her with red eyes. Mary stepped back slowly.

"Run human…or get caught in a cross fire real quickly. So run human…run while you can…"

"You made a promise!" she shouted.

"I know…and I'm keeping it, aren't I?" he smirked.

Another scream. The light became blinding, covering Kyle's form from view. Mary shook her head, turning away slowly. Then she ran. She took off and didn't want to stop. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"When did it all go wrong?" she whimpered. "When did it all go wrong?"

Something behind her seemed to explode, thrusting her forward. She stumbled, rolling around for a while before hitting one of the rocky walls. Her eyes were opened for a moment, watching the light fade. A red armored robot stood up. Mary whimpered. Everything slowly went black.


	24. XXIV

Ringing in her ear wasn't what woke her up. No, it was the shaking of the earth that woke her from her knocked out state. Rocks were tumbling and the ground rocked. Mary propped herself up, looking around hazily. Fog and smoke were clogging the view. Figured, much larger than her, moved around in the shadows. Mary quickly got to her feet, remembering where she was and why she was here. Aliens. Machines. Robots. Kyle. She looked around, trying to spot the familiar face but couldn't spot anything familiar.

"Hello?" she called. She quickly regretted it.

A loud crash echoed around her. She ran, which was the quickest instinct she could muster. She ran through the smoke and fog, listening to the crashing, cries and bangs. It seemed like a battle field. She was trapped in the middle of a war, but what was new? Running through the smoke, she dared a glance behind her. That was another of her series of mistakes. Looking back, she collided with something in front of her, knocking her to the ground.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Mary looked up slowly, gasping. It was at least two stories tall and looking straight at her. Red armored, looking almost like a car mashed up onto robotic form. Its red eyes looked her over, grinning happily. He leaned over, reaching out for her. Mary crawled backward, refusing to avoid eye contact. Then something clicked.

"Kyle?"

The machine perked, looking slightly confused. His reaching stopped as he stood up straight. Mary stumbled to her feet, wandering backward.

"What an interesting human," remarked the robot. "How'd you get way out here, I wonder?"

"Right...not Kyle..." whispered Mary. "Knockout."

"What have you got here, Knockout?"

She looked around, spotting another machine coming up behind Knockout. Color and design, it reminded her of Benny or it seemed to be Breakdown now. They were both looking at her, and she suddenly felt like a bug in jar. She was small and helpless under their height. Her voice was running dry. She felt like fainting.

"Hey, Knockout!"

Another machine came running in, aiming for Knockout but ended up fighting Breakdown instead. Mary struggled to remember. Which bot was it? Which human was it? Color, design, voice...Arcee. Mary sighed, watching the two fight. Knockout carefully wandered away from it, glancing at Mary as he stepped away. Mary shook her head. This night as just getting worse.

A car horn, followed by screeching, and suddenly a yellow Camaro pulled up beside her. The door opened, but no one was inside. Mary looked around. Ghost car or alien robot fight? She leapt into the car. It shut the door behind her, taking off across the field. She looked out the window, watching the battles pass them by.

"I don't even know what to say..." she whispered.

Eventually, another car was chasing after them. It looked like the Breakdown robot only in car form. It was closing in rapidly. Mary couldn't turn away from the approaching car. All this...adventure, the adrenaline rush. It was almost becoming enjoyable. Suddenly, something stopped the car from reaching them. It looked as it one of the robots stood in his way.

Mary glanced forward quickly, spotting the spiraling wonder that was the ground bridge. The car beeped at her but she couldn't make out what it meant. She glanced back again, gasping. The robot that stopped Breakdown from reaching them came into view. Knockout seemed to glance back at Mary, meeting her eyes. He turned back to Breakdown just as Mary and the car vanished into the GroundBridge.

"What was that for, Knockout?" snapped Breakdown, transforming.

"That human..." Knockout mumbled. Breakdown barely noticed his colleagues optics flicker blue. Knockout sighed, "Wasn't worth it."

"If you say so," shrugged Breakdown.

Knockout looked around. It seemed that all the Autobots had left through the GroundBridge, and all the Decepticons seemed to have left via their own. Only Knockout and Breakdown remained. Oddly enough, it felt good.

"Care to go for a drive?" hummed Knockout. "It feels like I haven't gone for one in a long while."

"Sounds good," smirked Breakdown, giving Knockout a nudge.

The two transformed, driving off.


	25. XXV

It's been a while, hasn't it? It felt like ages since she stood in this room, touched the clothes lining her closest, the pictures on the side table. She couldn't go back to a normal life, even if she wanted to. She didn't want to though. She couldn't, not when he was still out there somewhere.

"Mary? Are you ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Fowler. One moment."

Had it been that long? It seemed like just the other day she was in the car with Kyle...Kyle. Mary shut her eyes, shaking her head. Kyle. Was he gone forever? No...Mary thought with a sigh, Knockout let her go with the Autobots. either he remembered the deal or Kyle was still in there somewhere keeping him under control.

"Oh, Kyle," whispered Mary, glancing at the last photo on the side table.

It was early on in their relationship, before he got his job, before all the problems. He looked so happy. They both did. She took the picture up, putting it in her bag. All packed now. Nothing left but the furniture. She walked out, seeing the "for sale" sign placed in the yard. Agent Fowler was standing beside a car.

"I said Mister again, didn't I?" blushed Mary, "It's Agent...Agent Fowler not Mister. I'll get it one of these days."

"I'm sure you will," he nodded.

He wasn't happy. It'd been a long week. She was officially part of the team working to hide the Autobots. It was either that or some weird mind wipe thing. She needed her memories though. She wasn't going to just forget him. She was going to find him and rescue him.

"Ready?"

Mary looked out across her street, spotting a red sports car parked in an alley not far from them. She smiled. The car backed further into the alley way, disappearing from sight.

"After what I've been through, I'm ready for anything adventure," she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story being moved from Fanfiction. net and I'm excited to give this new site a try.


End file.
